Morning After True Love
by Late 2 the party
Summary: Joey's thoughts the morning after joining Pacey aboard "True Love." Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot lines included in this story. They belong to the "Dawson's Creek" creators.


Joey rolled over and opened her eyes. Nothing looked familiar. _Where am I?_ She closed her eyes again and felt herself swaying. _What is that sound?_ Joey rubbed her arm. It hurt, probably because she was sleeping in a hammock. _A hammock?!_ She threw the blanket off and realized she wasn't wearing her clothes. She had on an oversized t-shirt with a fish on the front. It was surprisingly soft and smelled really nice. It smelled like ... Pacey. _Pacey!_

It all came back to her like a flood. She had fallen in love with Pacey Witter. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but it did. Well, that's not entirely true. She knew it didn't happen all at once. It seemed to happen in stages. Despite what Dawson had said, she had never actually disliked Pacey. She just never gave him much thought. He was Dawson's goofy friend, and she was always busy obsessing over Dawson. Ugh. She didn't like thinking about the person she was then. _What a waste._

She had thrown herself at Dawson. _How embarrassing._ Thankfully, he rebuked her advances and strangely Pacey was there to comfort her. Actually, Pacey had been there a lot this past year. At first she was just relieved to have a distraction from the Dawson-Joey saga that even she had grown bored with, but then she found herself genuinely enjoying Pacey's company. She had always secretly enjoyed their banter, but this was different. She had even skipped school to be with him, something Dawson never would have enticed her to do. Of course she had pretended she went along with Pacey to make sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble. _Typical Joey._ The truth was that she couldn't resist the twinkle in his eyes when he invited her on an adventure. Because that's what time with Pacey was … an adventure. She had actually been mad at him for getting her in trouble with Principal Green. _Heaven forbid Pacey actually make a plan._ That anger easily melted away when she realized he had chosen to share his dream with her. Pacey planned to restore an old boat. The boat she was on right now actually, "True Love." It was a worthwhile project, revitalizing something that had once been beautiful. Joey was honored to be a part of it. _Who knew Pacey was so handy?_

Maybe that's why she felt comfortable letting him be a part of her mural? Because he had also shared something personal with her. She had never truly questioned that Pacey cared for her. Rather it scared her to know, without a doubt, that he cared. It was easier, less complicated, to think that maybe he didn't. She wasn't ready to consider what it meant that he did not hesitate to defend her against Matt. She had seen him stand up to bullies before, like with Jack, but again this seemed different. He protected her, but he also challenged her. Pacey, unlike everyone else, saw her as a strong human being. He even bought, well rented, her a wall as an outlet for her creativity because he believed in her. _Who does that?!_

At that point her feelings for Pacey were still platonic. _Right?_ But others seemed to question or notice something different. Andie had accused her of sabotaging her chances of reuniting with Pacey. _She must have felt threatened._ Joey knew that feeling all too well. It had caused her to treat Jen poorly for much longer than she cared to admit. Still, Joey was Pacey's friend. She cared about him and did not want him to get hurt by Andie again.

Then Pacey had made the dim-witted decision to have a friends-with-benefits relationship with Jen. In theory, Joey should have been fine with it. She and Pacey were just friends. But Pacey had made her care deeply for him and casual sex was just an all-around bad idea. Pacey was better than that. _Sex makes people crazy._ Pacey had also agreed to be her dance partner, which was completely embarrassing. However, being that close to him made her notice things about him that she hadn't before. That's when she first noticed how he smelled. Husky, like a man. His clothes were always soft and smelled like baby powder, which seemed strange because Joey knew that he had been doing his own laundry since he was 12. Mrs. Witter was not one to dote on her youngest son. _He must use fabric softener._ She also noticed that he had strong hands. Pacey was not a good dancer, but still he was a surprisingly good lead. She felt safe in his arms. Holding his calloused, but gentle hands. She still could not believe there was no scholarship. _Seriously?!_

Pacey proved to be very handy again when he organized everyone to help with the Potter B&B. Of course, she had been furious with him when he invited a critic to the opening. _Bone-headed move._ But he had come through. He worked so hard to make it a success. To make her mother's dream a reality. That night she fell asleep by the fire that Pacey tried, unsuccessfully, to make. _Thank goodness for Grams._ When she woke that morning she found herself covered by a blanket. She should have assumed that Bessie or Mrs. Leery put it on her, but somehow she knew it was Pacey. The thought of him made her feel warm all over. Even then.

But she had still gotten caught up in the whole A.J. situation. It made sense that she would be interested in A.J. He was so intelligent, politically aware, and well … nerdy. Also he was completely in love with someone else. _Figures._ Joey still felt badly for missing Pacey's opening night. She should have been there. She wanted to be there, but for some reason she chose A.J. instead. Still, Pacey had been there for her. He did so much to help organize the rally and protest for Principal Green. _I still need to thank him._ She needed to thank Pacey for many things.

He had taught her how to drive. Just showed up the morning after that horrible party and offered to help her learn. Pacey was a surprisingly patient teacher. That's one of the reasons he was so great with Buzz. It helped that Pacey was always a kid at heart. He had a magnetic personality and was always fun to be around. Pacey was a great listener. One of the few people, maybe the only person, who really listened to her without an agenda. Even when his feelings changed for her and she hadn't realized it yet, he still wanted the very best for her. No matter how much it hurt him.

He had picked her up from Boston after her Cinderella story came to a screeching halt. She could have called someone else, but he was the first person she thought of. Dawson hadn't even crossed her mind. He would have just made her feel bad about the whole situation. _Some best friend._ She was glad Pacey had kissed her. She knew then that it wasn't truly a "hormonal glitch." When he had kissed her freshman year after working on that horrible biology project, now that was hormone-induced. But this kiss … it was passionate, meaningful, loving … everything a kiss should be. Yet she still thought about Dawson. She knew this would destroy him. He had been her friend, her family, for so long. She felt obligated to put his feelings above her own.

That's why she was so upset when Pacey and Will decided to join them at Aunt Gwen's. She was trying to ignore her feelings, but she was afraid to be in close proximity with Pacey. She knew that kiss meant more than she was willing to admit. Joey was proud that Pacey had stayed friends with Will after so many years. That was another thing she loved about him. He was fiercely loyal. She still felt bad that she sang that dumb karaoke song with Dawson, but she was trying to pretend as if things were normal. Joey and Dawson was normal. Joey falling for Pacey? Not normal. Yet, she knew that's what was happening. She initially went out to check on Pacey because he was her friend. She didn't want him to be hurt, especially not by her. But she lingered outside because she remembered how she felt when he kissed her and she wanted to feel that way again. Unfortunately, Aunt Gwen's presence quickly brought them back to reality. _Buzzkill._

Joey really had wanted things to go differently the day she and Pacey told Dawson about their relationship. She hadn't planned to make out with Pacey all morning, but he was such a fantastic kisser that she couldn't help herself … she was drawn to him. Joey knew she should have told Dawson by herself, but judging by his reaction it would not have made a difference. She would never forget the incredibly unfair ultimatum Dawson gave her. _Selfish._ Joey panicked and ended things with Pacey out of guilt. Dawson made her feel terrible about herself and she forgot that she did not deserve such treatment. She still became angry every time she thought about what happened at the regatta, so she tried hard not to. She was afraid that if she thought about Dawson's behavior too much, she might not even want to be friends with him anymore.

Most of the Anti-Prom sucked too. She hated seeing Pacey so sad. She hated it even more knowing that it was her doing. By this time Joey knew that she was attracted to Pacey, but it wasn't until they danced that night that she realized she was in love with him. _He remembered everything._ She still wasn't ready to make any decisions. She couldn't ask him to stay. She couldn't even finish her wall. She really wanted to, but she was immobilized by fear: fear of change, of losing Dawson, of loving Pacey, and of choosing a path that seemed so different from the one that had been chosen for her.

Pacey was going to leave. He was going to be gone all summer thinking that she didn't love him, at least not the way that he loved her. Somehow she had decided to come to terms with that. Being Dawson Leery's "soulmate" is a pretty heavy burden to bear, but the moment he relinquished his hold over her – one that she never should have let him have – she knew what she had to do. She had to tell Pacey the truth about her feelings.

She didn't even remember what she said that day, but she will never forget how she felt when he gave her permission to come aboard. To board his boat. This boat. The "True Love." She, Josephine Potter, had been impulsive and followed her heart for probably the first time in her life. She put her love for Pacey above her responsibilities – to Bessie, to Dawson, to being predictable and dependable Joey Potter – and she was thrilled that she did. Now here she was. On a boat with Pacey. With no plan other than enjoying his presence and their love.

"Hey Jo, you gonna get up sometime today?" Pacey teasingly called from above deck.

"I don't think I want to be seen wearing this shirt in the daylight," Joey responded.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Pacey said as he joined her below. "It's not my fault you lollygagged on declaring your love for me. If you had done it sooner, you could have packed."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" she retorted while hitting him playfully in the arm. "Would you like to continue critiquing my declaration of love, or are you going to come kiss me good morning?"

"I mean, it was pretty good. Right up there with 'The Princess Bride,' my dearest Buttercup. I'm just saying that you can't blame me for your lack of planning."

Joey feigned a look of disgust. She pulled him close to her, running her fingers through his wavy hair. "Pacey, Pacey, Pacey, Pacey, Pacey, - darling Pacey, adored Pacey, sweet perfect Pacey … make me some breakfast," she said smiling at him.

Pacey smiled. He kissed her softly saying, "As you wish."


End file.
